The Broken Keyblade Wielder
by OneWingedAngel130
Summary: When Sora's heart is broken, who will be there for him? Will he give in to the darkness, or will he stay in the light? I'm not too good at summaries. Slight AU btw. Co-written with Ventus-Data. NOW ADOPTED BY LightzMusic22
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, only my idea.

AN: I know the beginning is pretty much the same as other stories like this, but I promise I'll make the other chapters better. ;)

I thought it was all over. I was wrong. Xehanort had been defeated; Terra, Aqua, and Ven have been brought back, I finally found the love of my life, and the Realm of Light was finally safe. I thought that we could all finally have peaceful lives. That was until I found Kairi cheating on me for Terra.

I was lying on the beach on the one of the islands (AN: If you didn't figure it out, it's Destiny Islands) with the small black box in my hand. _I'm finally going to do it. I'm finally going to propose to Kairi. _I decided today would be the perfect day, as it was our one year anniversary. _Well, better now than later._ I stood up, brushed the sand off me, and went in search of Kairi.

I first checked in the shack, but no Kairi. Maybe in the hollow part of the tree? Nope. What about the Secret Place? _Why didn't I think of that in the first place? _I gave myself a facepalm, and sprinted towards the small cave entrance. As I was getting closer, I could've sworn I heard people whispering inside. _Probably just the wind._ I stepped inside and I heard more whispering from deeper in the small cave. I decided to investigate and walk deeper in. what I saw made it feel like someone crushed my heart and soul with a hammer, put the remains in a wood chipper, and blew up the wood chipper.

I saw Kairi, the love of my life, making out with Terra.

AN: Dun Dun DUNNNNN. I know, I know. A bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise the next chapter will be up today. Also, I know it's a little short, but that's why I'm posting up the next chapter today. Feel free to pm me and r&r. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, only my idea.

"What the hell is going on here!" I yelled towards the "lovebirds". I couldn't help it. I was ready to propose, and what do I get? A girlfriend who decided to cheat on me!

"Sora, th-this isn't what it looks like!" Kairi tried telling me.

"Oh, it isn't what it looks like? Well it sure looked like you were just having a little make-out session with Terra!"

At this Terra looked like he took a sudden interest in the floor as soon as I said that. How could this have happened? Where did it all go wrong? I didn't even realize Kairi was trying to explain herself until I heard her say "It was just… SO tempting…"

And that's what set me off.

I stormed out of the cave despite all the cries of protest from Kairi. Eventually, I stopped and turned towards Kairi and threw the small ring box at the sand in front of Kairi's feet. She looked at it and a look of realization showed on her face. "Sora, I'm so so-" "Don't even bother," I cut her off. "Just don't bother…" I walked away, never looking back.

I reached the other side of the island, and I collapsed and sobbed. I didn't even try to hold the tears back. I sobbed and sobbed for what felt like hours until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sora, what's wrong?" I heard a worried voice,

"Riku, Kairi… Kairi…"

"What about Kairi?" I heard him say with a hint of concern. "Kairi…cheated on me for Terra…" I felt Riku's hand tense up and I heard Way to the Dawn being summoned. "Riku, what are you gonna do?" I asked him. "Showing my "predecessor" what happens when he messes with either of us." When I finally realized what he was going to do, I yelled at him not to. "Why? He deserves this. Sora, look at you, you look like someone took your heart and smash it. Someone has to pay."

I smiled at his concern. If there's anything Riku is, it's loyal.

"Riku, if you do this then you're no better than the Heartless." I tried explaining to him. That seemed to do the trick. Riku instantly withdrew Way to the Dawn and gave me his hand. "Come on, let's get home." Riku said. "Yeah, yeah let's go." I said before I noticed Aqua going to the shack. "Riku, you go home without me. I'll be there soon." He gave me a quizzical look, and then noticed Aqua nearby. He smiled at me. "Alright, see you soon then." He left to get his boat, and I ran toward a certain blue-haired keyblade wielder. Maybe she could help me sort things out…

AN: So what did you guys think? This chapter took two pages to right, so I kept my promise. Now the plot of the story is finally stating to come together. R&R ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, only my idea.

(Sora P.O.V. Wow, I didn't think I would do this.)

I was about to say hi to Aqua until Ven stepped in front of me.

"Hey Sora, I heard what happened with you and Kairi. That was NOT cool." He started saying. "Ven, don't worry. I'll be fine," I lied. In truth, I felt like a wreck. "Well, if you need anything, just ask." Ven said to me. "Yeah. Yeah I will. But right now I need to talk to Aqua." I said with a forced smile "Oh, ummm, I actually had to ask Aqua something." Ven said sheepishly. "What about?" I asked him. "Umm, ummm…" his face started getting red. "I wanted to ask if she could give me advice on how to ask Namine out," he said. "Ohhhhhhh," I started to say, "Then sure, go on ahead man." "Thanks Sora, don't worry, I'll be out in a second." He said, and he walked in with his still red face. As I was waiting, I heard a deep voice saying, "Sora, we need to talk."

(Terra P.O.V)

I felt terrible. I couldn't believe I just started making out with Sora's girlfriend! Why did I think that was a good thing to do?! I had to set things right with Sora if I wanted any chance to stay friends at least. I found the spiky haired boy waiting outside the shack for whatever reason. His back was facing me so he couldn't see me, but I started to talk to him anyway.

"Sora, we need to talk." As soon as he heard me, I saw him tense up and he glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

(Sora P.O.V)

I couldn't believe Terra would actually start speaking to me after what he just did. "What do you want _Terra_," I said with so much venom in my voice even I noticed it.

"Sora, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Terra started saying to me. I don't know why, but I started getting angry. No, I was _furious_.

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT!" I yelled to him. I heard my Keyblade (AN: Kingdom Key btw) being summoned and pointed it towards him.

(Ventus P.O.V)

After I was done talking to Aqua about how I should ask Namine out, I heard Sora screaming outside the shack. The next thing we heard was the sound of metal clanging against metal. A look of realization flashed on Aqua's face and she looked at me with the most serious face and whispered to me:

"We have to stop them."

I didn't know who "they" were until I finally realized what was going on. We rushed out the door and saw Sora above Terra swinging his Keyblade down on him.

(Sora P.O.V)

I pointed my Keyblade in front of Terra and told him, "Leave my sight now, or I'll be forced to make you." Terra started to look worried, but he stood his ground. "Fine then. Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way."

(3rd P.O.V)

Sora then charged at Terra. Sora faked a left with his Keyblade and swung diagonally to the left, but Terra somehow managed to block it and launched Sora up into the air. Terra heard Sora yell, "Firaga!" and tried blocking the massive fireball, but its power and intensity overpowered him and he fell to the ground. Sora landed on the ground in front of him and looked down on Terra and Terra's eyes widened when he saw Sora's eyes. One was the normal sky blue, and the other a sort of amber color, like Ansem's (AN: Seeker of Darkness, not Ansem the Wise) eyes.

(Sora P.O.V)

I was about to bring my Keyblade down on Terra until I heard a Woman's voice yell:

"Sora, don't do it!"

I looked towards the source of the voice and found Aqua there with Ven behind her, a look of horror on his face. I looked at what I was about to do, and my eyes widened. Was I just about to kill Terra? I looked at him, then Aqua, and then at Ven. All with looks of horror. "I—I'm sorry," I whispered and ran to my boat, just wanting to go home.

AN: And there we are! Wow, that's my longest chapter yet! And I actually decided to put in different point of views and even a little action. I hope you guys enjoyed. R&R :D


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, only my idea.

[One Year Later]

(Aqua P.O.V)

It's been a year since that day and no one has seen Sora once, not even Riku, and he's Sora's roommate. I don't know why, but I've been feeling these feeling for Sora that I shouldn't have been having. I've been feeling these feelings ever since I met him. That was when he was in love with Kairi. _Kairi. _It's _her _fault Sora's been missing. If she hadn't decided to have her little make out session with Terra, none of this would have happened. Anyway, we have all been looking for Sora day and night. Especially me. Sometimes Terra and Ven would force me to take a break from all the searching I've been doing. But I couldn't stop, not until I knew my Sora was safe. _My Sora? _Where have these thoughts been coming from?

(? P.O.V)

_I'm almost out. I'm almost out of here. _Ever since that day, I've been stuck in the Realm of Darkness. I don't remember how I got in there in the first place. It's all blurry for me. But I do remember the torture. Oh yeah I remember that. I don't know how, but Ansem (AN: Again, Seeker of Darkness) was there, and oh how much fun he had torturing me! I don't know when it happened either, but I couldn't summon my Keyblade anymore. But I knocked out Ansem while he was torturing me, and I saw the Door in the distance. I was _so close_, and I just prayed I would make it back. _Back for what? _A voice in my head asked. _Back for the looks of terror? Back for no girlfriend? Why should you go back?_ I shook my head. This was all nonsense. I finally made it out the door. _Finally back home…_

(Riku P.O.V)

How could this have happened? I knew I should've stayed with Sora at the island! Now Sora's god knows where, and all we can do is keep going on fruitless journeys looking for him. I just got back from my eighteenth search and still no Sora. I went back to my apartment and looked into Sora's room. But there was something different. There was something on Sora's bed! It was a letter. In Sora's handwriting!

_Dear Riku,_

_ I hope you found this letter. I'm back home, but you won't be seeing for a little while. Don't worry Riku, I'm fine, there's just some things I need to clear up. Just hang on a little while longer._

_ Sora_

AN: There we go. I know this is just filler, but I couldn't really do anything yet. But I promise next chapter will be better. I wonder who ? could be. ;)

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, only my idea

(Aqua P.O.V)

I just got back to the island to see what Ven was doing until I saw Riku running around like a maniac. "Riku, what's got you so riled up?" I asked him. "I got a letter from Sora!" he yelled to me. As soon as he said that, I was speechless. A letter? From Sora? That means… That means he's back! Riku must have seen the huge grin on my face because he was he was grinning like an idiot.

I was going to walk over to him until a group of Neoshadows surrounded me. _Heartless?! _I thought to myself. _I thought we destroyed them all!_ I guess I was wrong. I summoned my Keyblade, but I knew I would'nt be able to handle so many. I looked over to Riku and saw he was also surrounded.

One of the Neoshadows lunged at me, and I was about to block until I saw a flash of black and gold in front of me, killing the Heartless. Next thing I knew, the flash killed every Heartless that was surrounding me and Riku. We looked at the Figure, and noticed he was wearing an Organization XIII cloak! The Figure was also wielding a Keyblade! Was that Kingdom Key D? This was no time for questions, so Riku and I readied our Keyblades, ready to fight if need be.

"Wow guys. You don't even recognize me? Has it really been that long?" the figure asked. _That voice! It can't be! _Was all that was going through my head. The figure lowered his hood, and both Riku and I were tearing up. It was Sora.

(Riku P.O.V)

Sora. It was Sora. My best friend. He came back! He's finally home! I was going to go towards him until Aqua beat me to it. She tackled Sora in a hug and started crying into his chest. Sora looked as surprised as I did, but he pulled her in closer anyway. There was something different about Sora, but I couldn't tell what it was. Also, where did he get the Organization XIII cloak? Oh, I'll ask him later. At that moment I just felt happy that my best friend was back with us.

(Sora P.O.V)

I didn't know why Aqua was crying when she hugged me, but I just had this feeling while she was crying to do whatever I can to make her better, so I pulled her in just a bit closer, and she didn't seem to mind at all. "A year," she whispered, "a year, we've been looking for you, and here you are, back with m- us…" A year! It's been that long! It certainly didn't feel like a year. I guess time's different in the Realm of Darkness. But that didn't matter. I was back home, and that's all that mattered.

When Aqua looked up at me, her eyes widened. "What's wrong Aqua?" I asked her. "Your eyes," she said. "Your eyes are different." My eyes? I looked at the water for my reflection, and Aqua was right. Instead of my normal sky blue eyes, they were and amber color. _Well that's strange._ I thought to myself. _Must be a side effect from being in Darkness too long._ When I started thinking that, something in my head wasn't agreeing, but I put that off. I'll think about that later. At that moment, I just wanted to look at those beautiful eyes…

AN: And there's Chapter 5. Sora has made his return, and now he's just a bit more badass. Not as much as Riku, since he's my favorite character. But Sora's still pretty badass nonetheless. Also, Aqua and Sora. They're starting to have feelings. ;) R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! I'm the co-author! You can find me on here as VentusData and on tumblr as VentusData as well! The lovely author allowed me to write the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or the plot, the plot belongs to OneWingedAngel130

Now without any further stalling, let the party begin!

Riku forced Sora to sit down in the Treehouse they had years and years before. Sora grunted as the soft hand pushed him into a wooden chair. Sora looked at Aqua, then at Riku. Nervous silence filled the small room.

"Sora," Riku started, his voice stern as Sora's eyes glinted, an unknown emotion, scrolled down to the ground. Riku opened his mouth to say something more until Aqua's emotions let loose.

"Where were you!? Do you have any idea how long we looked for you?! Do you have any idea how worried we were?! We...We...Even Terra and Kairi..." her voice trailed off. "I...We all missed you... We didn't know if you would come back..." her voice was choking back tears but she failed and tears spilled down her cheek.

Sora gulped, forcing his eyes to look into hers. He winced as he saw the hurt and pain and the year-long worry. She must have been tired, searching day and night. Sora shut his eyes tight as he swallowed again. "Alright, I'll tell you what happened..." Riku and Aqua both looked at Sora with patience as they sat down and awaited him. Sora sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't remember much... I don't even remember getting out... After the fight with Terra that day, I remember going to my room. Then there was a voice but I can't remember what he or IT said... Then i saw darkness and..." he paused as if hiding something, but it went unnoticed. "I somehow found myself in the Realm of Darkness..."

Aqua gasped. "You were...You were in the Realm of Darkness this whole time?!" She started to remember the 13 years being trapped in that hellhole and a chill ran up her spine. "If only we knew... We could have saved you!"

Sora sighed and closed his eyes. "It's fine... I needed some time to think anyways. I just..." he let out another shivering sigh. "I just don't know what came over me that day..."

Riku smiled and stood up. "It's okay," he walked over to Sora and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I was just as bad. I wanted to have a "talk" with Terra, remember?"

Sora chuckled, looking up at Riku, his amber eyes still gleaming with an unknown emotion. That's what sent a chill down Aqua and Riku's spine. Sora tilted his head when he saw Riku and Aqua's look of concern. "What is it?"

They just kept staring at Sora, captivated by his eyes. Like someone possessed them. What broke their trance was when Ventus and Terra entered the room, a look of urgency clearly written on their face. "We heard that Sora-" Ventus started and paused when he saw Sora, his stern look quickly transforming into a stare of surprise and happiness.

"Sora!" both Terra and Ven exclaimed and without a moment's hesitation they both ran towards Sora. Sora was about to speak before his was glomped by the two Keyblade wielders.

"Sora! Where have you been?! We looked everywhere for you! You disappeared and-" Ventus started after the two finally released Sora from a choking embrace. He froze when he saw his eyes. "Sora, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean? I'm... Oh that..." Sora paused when he realized they were addressing his eyes. Sora touched his left eye as he let them drift down. "I don't remember what happened but somehow my eyes changed after..." he paused and shut his mouth as if trying to remember, his eyebrows curling down.

Ven tilted his head and was about to ask before Sora's eyes snapped open and stood up. "But you!" he yelled, pointing his finger at Terra. "Why are you even here?! You and Kairi... You and Kairi started this!" he yelled, his eyes blazing with fury.

Terra winced and took a step back. "Sora, I said I was sorry!"

"Terra, I said "sorry" doesn't help ANYTHING!" Sora snapped back. "Sorry doesn't heal a broken heart! Sorry doesn't shed light on a problem! Sorry is a good-for-nothing term for people who want to sneak out of problems THEY caused!" Tears could be seen trying to peek out of his eyes.

Terra and the three other people in the room flinched. Who knew Sora could hold so much rage? Maybe being in the Realm of Darkness for so long while he was vulnerable took a toll on his heart... Right now, Sora didn't care if they saw him raging; he wanted Terra to know how much it hurt... How much it hurt to have your love stripped away from you.

Sora dipped his head down; his brunette locks covering his eyes. "Terra..." he muttered. Terra winced again. "Do you know what I was planning on doing that day?" Terra hesitated with no answer. Just silence. Sora then shot his head up, shooting a hard-core glare at Terra, making everyone in the room freeze. The air suddenly got chilly as a tear dripped down Sora's cheek.

A flash of light appeared in his hand, as Kingdom Key D appeared. "I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER! I WANTED TO MARRY KAIRI!" he yelled and suddenly jumped at Terra.

Terra was too stunned to react. The Keyblade went down on him, but there was a clank of metal against metal.

Sora and Terra looked up and saw Riku holding his Way to Dawn, blocking Sora's attack. "Riku! Get out of the way!" Sora exclaimed, eyes blazing in fury.

Riku shook his head. "Sora! Snap out of it! Has the Darkness gotten to you?" he responded and pushed his Keyblade against him with sudden force, sending Sora's Keyblade flying and hitting the wall, becoming stuck. The force also sent Sora to tumble back, falling on his bottom. He grunted and looked up in sudden realization.

"R-Riku..? What did I..." Sora muttered, having a look of terror. He held his hands to his face as if to hide it. Kingdom Key D disappeared.

Riku released his Way to Dawn and stepped towards Sora and glared at Terra, anger beginning to rise. "Get out," Riku simply said before returning his attention to the broken keyblade wielder.

Terra was about to respond when Ventus put a hand on Terra's shoulder and shook his head. Terra sighed, guilt obvious on the young adult's face. He promptly left the room, muttering a soft "I'm sorry" again.

Riku put a hand on Sora, who was already in a curled up position, his legs to his chest, wrapped around by his hands with his head rested on his knees. "Sora..."

Aqua stepped forward, kneeling down on the ground in front of Sora. "It happened again..." Sora muttered. "What's happening to me...?"

"Sora, you have to be strong. Fight the darkness within you!" Aqua stated encouragingly. "Your light, it was so strong!"

Sora stifled a sob. "My light used to be with me..." he started. "But then Terra took her away from me!"

Riku and Aqua looked at each other. "Sora, it was Kairi's fault not Terra's. Can't you see? Try and see both sides of the story. Maybe Terra was forced into kissing her? Maybe Kairi kissed HIM, not the other way around?" Riku said calmly. Aqua stroked Sora's head, mother-like.

"It's okay to be mad, Sora, just not to the point that you turn to Darkness for an answer..." Aqua added. "We're you're friends, Sora. We can support you through thick and thin. Turn to us when you need help, okay, Sora?"

Sora looked up slowly, his narrowed eyes held worry and guilt. He blinked softly then looked away, shame still written. That was when a small blue "flame" lit up his right eye before turning back to gold.

His eyes still gave the two an unnerving pit in their stomach. Riku and Aqua couldn't get the feeling that something wrong was going to happen off their shoulders, and they both knew what it was. They had to do something fast before the darkness within him served too strong to handle.

Between all the commotions, the three had completely forgotten Ventus standing behind them. "Hey, Sora, why don't we go back to the Play Island? The other's probably don't know you're here," Ventus exclaimed, his childish side showing again. He seemed eager to go over to the Play Island. Maybe seeing Sora's other three childhood friends could lighten the brunette's mood?

Sora glanced at Ventus and the corners of his lips were tugged into a small smile. "S-sure... I could use a distraction..." he said timidly. He was acting so out of character from what he usually seemed.

But then again, he's been tainted by darkness, it was clear. Being a pure hearted boy, and being surrounded by darkness for so long after being vulnerably broken has changed him. Even those who knew nothing about hearts of light and darkness could tell the boy was different.

Aqua helped Sora up after he dried his tears and the four exited the tree house.

They were making their way to the boats when they saw a familiar girl.

The redheaded girl turned around when she heard footsteps. Her eyes went wide as she saw the familiar form of her ex-boyfriend.

"S-Sora?!" she exclaimed and quickly rushed to his side, embracing him with a hug, not even caring that his clothes had changed or his eyes weren't his. "Sora! I was so worried! I thought you... I thought you..." she stifled a sob as tears entered her eyes.

Aqua felt a tug in her heart. _What is that witch doing!?_ Aqua thought with scorn. 'Does she honestly think Sora will stay with her after what happened? Has she lost it?' she felt jealous that she was touching her Sora. 'My... My Sora... What's happening?'

Riku and Ventus silently watched, ready to protect and defend if Sora got out of hand again. If he had acted that way with Terra, there was no telling what he would do to Kairi, considering what they said about her being the one to draw the kiss first. _This can't be good..._ the two thought in unison.

AN: Hey guys, it's me, OneWingedAngel30, and I just wanted to say holy crap! Thank you Ventus-Data for making such a perfect chapter! This is much better than anything I would write! Guys, make sure to check her out. Thanks! Please leave a review if you want her to make another chapter! R&R


	7. Why I haven't updated

Hello to all my awesome readers. I know I haven't updated in a little while because I have a poll up that is very important for this story, so I think you guys should check it out. The poll ends August 20th and until then, I will not post up any more chapters of The Broken Keyblade Wielder. Thank to al of you who actually read this and vote on the poll.

Thanks,

OneWingedAngel130


	8. A little change

Hey guys it's OneWingedAngel130. I decided that until I get at least 10 per chapter, I won't post up the next one. I know that you guys want to read this story, but I just need to know if Ventus-Data and I are doing this for nothing or not. Plus, come on, it'll take thirty seconds, and 10 reviews really isn't that much. I hope you guys understand.

OneWingedAngel130


	9. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys, It OWA130. As promised, here is the chapter that you guys get for the ten reviews. Remember, another ten, and next chapter up tomorrow. The beginning of this chapter was written by Ventus-Data and I wrote the rest. I hope you guys like it.

Kairi looked up at Sora, confused as to why he wasn't reacting, wasn't moving, wasn't saying anything in response to her crying. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as his brown locks of hair covered Sora's face. He grimaced and pushed her away. "Don't touch me," he growled and walked passed her.

She was so alarmed by this action; she just stood there, eyes as wide as the moon, heart pacing with grief. A single tear brushed down her cheek. "Sora...?"

Sora knew. Sora knew she was in pain because of that action. He knew so well. Having that knowledge, a sense of pleasure rose in him, and a crooked smile made its way onto his face. "I hope you suffer the way I suffered..." he whispered under his breath, small enough, no one heard.

He then froze, realizing what he said, his eyes wide. "Did I just...?" he muttered as he covered his mouth. He shook his head, trying to rid the sense from his mind and he took a deep breath. He blinked a few times and turned his head slightly. "Are we going or what?" he asked and kept going towards the boat.

"Kairi... Sora, he's..." Ventus started as he looked at Kairi's pained expression.

"He's changed... And not for the better..." Kairi finished. "This is all my fault..." she held a hand to her mouth and broke down again.

"You're right. It _is _all your fault," a voice said behind Kairi, malice clear as day in her voice. "Aqua…" Kairi started to say until she was interrupted by Aqua. "Don't even bother Kairi. Just don't…" was all Aqua said before she followed Sora to the boat.

All Kairi did was stare. Stare at the wonderful person she had lost.

Meanwhile, Sora and Ventus were at the boat just talking.

"So Sora, what are you gonna do about that cloak?" Ven asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Sora asked back.

"I don't know. Are you gonna keep it, or are you just gonna scrap it?"

"I guess I'm gonna keep it. I don't know why, but I kinda got attached to it, you know?" Sora explained to Ven.

"Oh, ok. It actually looks pretty good on you."

"Ummm…thanks?" Sora said. After he said that, he noticed a certain Keyblade wielder walking towards them.

"Hey guys, you ready?" Aqua asked getting into the boat.

"Ready when you are," said Ventus and Sora at the same time.

"I swear, you guys were probably twins in another life," said Riku coming out of nowhere. "Jealous?" Sora and Ven asked at the same time yet again. "Whatever…" was all Riku said as he started the boat up to go to the Play Island.

AN: And there's chapter 7. I know it was a short chapter, but Ventus-Data and I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter, so I guess this was filler. Please forgive us… I also wanted to say that I am staying true to my promise and post up chapter 8 once I get another ten reviews. Seriously, come on guys. It takes you 30 seconds. You don't have to write a damn book *cough Lukenhaft cough* just a simple review. OWA out.


	10. Adoption Notice

Well, it's good to know we have such a loving audience… I really don't want to sound like a dick here, but what the hell?! I have at least four more chapters ready here and all I ask is ten reviews. I know you guys are probably thinking that I'm being a dick about this, but I said that I am staying true to this promise. The reason I'm doing this is to see if you guys actually care. It looks like you don't. Because of that, I'm putting this story up for adoption. Just PM me if you want to adopt it. Whoever gets to adopt this, I hope you have better luck than me…

OWA130


	11. Chapter 8

Hey guys, OneWingedAngel130 here. This is probably going to be my last chapter and then someone can adopt the story. Like I said, just PM me, and I'll let you adopt it if I think you have the potential to make this story into an awesome one. Anyway, here's chapter eight.

As the four Keyblade wielders were heading to the Play Island, they were deep in conversation.

"So Sora how was the Realm of Darkness? Fun wasn't it. I know I thought it was…" said Riku, with sarcasm written all over.

"Riku, I've told you guys before. I don't remember how I got there, what I did there, and how I got out. It's all just so blurry." Sora replied.

"Oh. Well I guess I would call that a good thing. I remember when I was in there. To say it was a horrible experience is an understatement." Aqua added in.

"Well, I've never been there like you guys. I was in Sora's heart all this time…" Ven whined.

While Aqua and Riku laughed, Sora actually smiled. Aqua noticed this and smiled at him. When Sora felt her eyes on him, he started to feel a strange fluttering in his stomach. _What is going on? I've never felt this way with Kai- her. _Sora thought to himself.

After about five more minutes of conversing, the four finally reached the Play Island. "Woohoo!" Finally, time to finally have some fun!" Ven yelled into the sky. Aqua and Riku chuckled at Ven childishness. Sora only stared at Ven with his amber eyes, as if he was seeing it for the first time. Riku noticed this, and snapped Sora out of his trance. "Yo! Sora! Come on. Don't just stand there!"

"R-right. Let's go Riku."

The four stayed on the island for about two hours, and decided it was time to leave. While they were walking to the boat, Sora noticed Aqua looking at him. It wasn't a look of fear like he expected. It was something else. It seemed almost familiar to him. He just couldn't figure it out. _Almost like admiration._ Sora thought to himself. But what was there for Aqua to admire him for? He was no one special. Without anyone noticing, a Shadow appeared behind Sora and lunged at him. Sora somehow _felt _the Darkness behind him and turned around, summoning Kingdom Key D and pointed it at the shadow, not even noticing how he saw the darkness so clearly. As the shadow was about to hit Kingdom Key D, Sora actually _heard _it. The only thing he could make out of it was _Master__—_and it dissipated into thin air. _What on earth was that about?_ Sora was thinking. Out of nowhere, Riku, Aqua, and Ven came out of the bushes with Keyblades at the ready.

"Sora, are you alright? We heard you summoning you Keyblade so…" Aqua started to say.

"Guys, don't worry. I got it covered," Sora said before walking back to the boat.

Later that night, Sora was in bed thinking about the day's events. _Man, today was… interesting to say in the least. But, what are these feelings I have around Aqua. I've never felt something like that. But more importantly, why did that Heartless call me Master?_

Just as he thought that, Sora heard a voice behind him.

**Finally. I get to meet myself. Looks like I have some explaining to do. **

And there we go. I hope you guys like that cliffhanger. I think it might actually help whoever wants to adopt it. Anyway, I might decide to write an Attack on Titan fic if I have the time. Anyway, I hope you guys like my last chapter for this story. OneWingedAngel130 out.


	12. ADOPTED

Hey guys, OWA130 here. I'm just going to say that I have indeed found an author to adopt The Broken Keyblade Wielder. So that means that I am no longer in control of this story. It is now up to LightzMusic22. I truly wish her the best and that she makes this story the best it can be. Judging by her writing, I think she is more than capable. Well, I'm off now. Oh, and before I forget, there's a really big possibility that I will be writing an Attack on Titan fic. Anyway, make sure to check out LightzMusic22 and her stories. OWA130 out.


End file.
